familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
November
November is the eleventh month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar and one of four Gregorian months with the length of 30 days. November begins in western tropical astrology with the sun in the sign of Scorpio and ends in the sign of Sagittarius. Astronomically speaking, the sun actually begins in the constellation of Libra, passes through Scorpius from approximately the 24th through the 29th and ends in the constellation of Ophiuchus, which is the only zodiacal constellation that is not associated with an astrological sign. In Latin, novem means "nine". November was also the ninth month in the Roman calendar until a monthless winter period was divided between January and February. The birthstone for November is either topaz or citrine. Representation in poetry A poem which is often told in schools in the United Kingdom is that by Thomas Hood, playing on how the name "November" can be extended to other phrases beginning with no. Hood's poem suggests that melancholy moods associated with this month; for full text of this poem, see http://www.cs.rice.edu/~ssiyer/minstrels/poems/251.html Events in November *In the pagan wheel of the year, November begins at or near Samhain in the northern hemisphere and Beltaine in the southern hemisphere. *In India, Children's Day is celebrated on November 14, birthdate of first Indian Prime Minister Pandit Jawaharlal Nehru. *In Indonesia, November 10 is known as National Heroes Day *All Saints' Day, a Christian holiday. Observance is on November 1, the day after Halloween. In Sweden the All Saints' official holiday takes place on the first Saturday of November. *Día de los Muertos, or Day of the Dead, is celebrated in Mexico on November 2. *In Ireland November 1 is regarded as the first day of Winter. *November 1 is called November Day (Lá Samhna) in Celtic tradition and is thus named in the Irish Calendar, where the month is called Mí na Samhna. *Veterans' Day is celebrated in the United States on November 11. *Remembrance Day is also celebrated on November 11 in the Commonwealth of Nations and various European countries (including France and Belgium) to commemorate World War I and other wars. *Discovery of Puerto Rico by Christopher Columbus on November 19, 1493. *Día de la Revolución, or Revolution Day, is celebrated in Mexico on November 20. *Britain and New Zealand celebrate Guy Fawkes Night, the anniversary of the failed Gunpowder Plot, on November 5. * On 24th November each year Lachit Divas, is celebrated statewide in Assam, India to commemorate the heroism of the great general Lachit Borphukan and the victory of the Assamese army over the Mughal army at the battle of Saraighat in 1671. *In the United States, and Puerto Rico, the fourth Thursday in November is Thanksgiving. Month-long observances November is Pancreatic Cancer Awareness Month. It's quite common for some males in Australia (especially in the city of Melbourne), and New Zealand to sport a moustache during the month of November. The custom being known as Movember (Movember is a portmanteau of the words 'Moustache' and 'November'.), and being a fundraising event for mens health issues. One's fashionable appearance often comes second to the calling of Movember. A similar observance in the United States, called Noshavember, involves a full beard as opposed to a mustache. Movable events First Tuesday *In Australia, the Melbourne Cup horse race is held annually on the first Tuesday in November. Tuesday After the First Monday *In the United States, elections are held on the Tuesday after the first Monday of November. They therefore fall between November 2 and November 8. In even numbered years, members of the House of Representatives are elected to two-year terms, and about one third of the U.S. Senate are elected to six-year terms. The President of the United States is elected in years divisible by four. Most U.S. states, counties, and municipalities have some part of their election cycle coincident with this date. *Around November 17, the Leonids meteor shower reaches its peak. Third Thursday *The Great American Smokeout sponsored by the American Cancer Society occurs on the third Thursday of November, one week before Thanksgiving. Smokers are encouraged to quit smoking for these 24 hours, in hopes that they will quit forever. Fourth Thursday *Americans celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday on the fourth Thursday of November, with the Friday after being also an unofficial day off from work for many and known as "Black Friday." Monday immediately following Thanksgiving Day *Cyber Monday Other names *In Finnish, November is called marraskuu, meaning "month of the dead". *In Korean, it is called "Sip-il-weol" meaning the month number eleven *In Polish and Czech, November is called "Listopad", meaning "month of falling leaves". *In Turkish, November is called "Kasım". *In Xhosa, November is called ngeyeNkanga, meaning "month of the small yellow daisies". *In the American South, November is known as the "month of the dog". * In Croatian, November is called "Studeni" meaning "cold one" See also *Historical anniversaries Category:Months *